Uta no Hime-sama
by Storychan
Summary: What if Haruka was a boy? And all of STARISH were girls? How would the story change? A genderflip of the entire UtaPri cast!


Uta No Hime-Sama, Chapter 1

By: Storychan

**Summary: What if Haruka was a boy? And STARISH were all girls? How would the story change? A genderflip of the whole UtaPri cast!**

**Konnichi wa, everyone! To those who've read me before….yes, I'm making **_**another **_**genderbend fic. (To those who haven't….I do this a lot LOL! Be sure to check out my genderflips of **_**Fruits Basket**_**, **_**Yu Gi Oh 5Ds**_**, **_**Naruto, Avatar: The Last Airbender**__, __**The Hunger Games**_**, and **_**Percy Jackson and The Olympians**_**!) **

**I just finished season 2 of **_**Uta No Prince-Sama, **_**and I can't wait for season 3 to come out in 2015! Anyway, I was inspired by this fanart I found of STARISH as women: ****EDIT: I'M PUTTING THE LINK ON MY PROFILE PAGE BECAUSE ITS NOT LETTING ME POST IT HERE.**

**It was so kawaii, I immediately thought, **_**I know what I have to do! **_**So here it is! Are you ready for Haruta to meet his lovely harem of **_**hime**_** (princesses)? It's an extra long chapter….over 4,000 words…can you handle it?**

**Yes? Then without further adieu, enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

**EDIT: I accidentally got Fem! Ittoki Otoya's first and last names mixed up. I've corrected her name from "Otoya Ittomi" to "Ittoki Otoka". Thank you to Dragon Knight Reina for pointing out the error!**

**-Storychan**

Namami Haruta here. I'm a pretty average guy….sure, my hair is a weird shade of pink that makes girls think I must, uh, play for their team (_I don't!_) and I'm unfortunately shrimpy for a dude my age because of some health problems I had as a kid, but other than that, I'd say I'm pretty normal.

Well, I was raised by my grandpa instead of my parents, but that's again because my health was bad. Because of that, I couldn't run out and play ball or ride bikes and stuff with the other little boys in town. Instead, I mostly stayed inside learning to play the piano.

And that brings us to the one thing about myself I do consider extraordinary: my dream. I love music more than anything in the world. I guess most music-loving guys would say, "I want to be a rock star! I want to get onstage and smash my instruments and raise hell and have all the ladies throw their panties at me!"

But that's not me. I honestly wouldn't want a girl to throw those kind of articles of clothing at me, anyway. I've always been shy around women, I guess because I don't know how to talk to them. Being cooped up in my grandpa's country house all the time, I never learned how. Furthermore, my grandpa always taught me to respect women and be a gentleman. My goal isn't to get in any girl's pants (unlike most guys my age).

All I want - my dream – is to be a composer. I want to write songs for someone else to sing and make people happy with. I want my melodies to make people smile. Smiles are what's most important to me.

That's why I stopped to help out that lost kid this morning. The kid wasn't smiling. In fact, he was crying. He'd lost his mom in the crowd somewhere. I knew what it felt like to get lost. I have no sense of direction, and, being a guy, I've never been keen on asking for directions. Not being able to figure out the way myself made me feel helpless, like I wasn't man enough to take care of myself. I didn't want anyone else to feel like that. So, yeah, I helped the kid out. He wasn't going to ask me for help – he's stubborn, like me. But I offered, and of course, being a scared little guy, he didn't refuse.

It took me awhile, but I found the kid's mom. When the kid smiled, that warmed my heart. I've told you how important smiles are to me. Unfortunately, that smile might cost me my dream.

See, today is the entrance exam to get into Saotome Academy, the best performing arts school out there. The first step on my quest to be the best composer there ever was. But since I'd taken the time to help that kid out, I was late.

This woman who worked at the school started nagging me. "Saotome doesn't allow latecomers! The ability to arrive on time separates frivolous _boys _from serious _men _who are ready to study!"

"I'm serious!" I protested. "I couldn't be more serious about studying music! Please, you have to let me in to take the exam!"

"Be a man and stop begging like a child!" the woman snapped. "Go home!"

"Please!" I persisted, grabbing her arm desperately. But my hand slipped and for a second my hand grazed her ample chest. I quickly pulled away, blushing, and was about to apologize for the accident, but….

"Don't you dare touch me!" the woman cried. "Are you trying to harass me? I'll scratch your eyes out, you pervert!" She swiped at me with her long, manicured nails, and, shrimpy guy that I was, I fell to the ground.

"N-no…." I apologized. "I wasn't trying to grab you, ma'am, I swear!"

I covered my head with my hands just in case she tried to hit me again. But suddenly I felt a soft hand grasp mine and help me up. "Are you ok?" a sweet voice asked. "I saw what happened. I can tell you didn't mean to grab her. You look like a nice guy."

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful girl standing before me, with bright red hair styled into a cute layered bob cut, and garnet eyes accessorized with just a touch of natural-looking makeup. She wore a a white sweater with a red bow on the collar and a red skirt, with a red lettered band coat over it. She carried a parasol, which she extended to me to keep the snow off my head. She looked at the nagging woman and said, "Come on! You know he wasn't trying to do anything bad to you! And you can tell he's determined. Why not let the poor guy in?"

"Who are you?" the nag snapped.

"An examinee," the mysterious redhead smiled adorably. I was so grateful for her help. She didn't know me, and I knew the situation looked bad, so she didn't have to stick up for me. She didn't have to trust me, a strange guy she met on a snowy street. If I were her, I wouldn't. But I was glad she did. Her kindness was touching.

She kept trying to help me as she said, "The exam doesn't start for 30 more minutes, so why not just let him through?"

"Late is late," the nag sniffed, still keeping her distance from me.

"Well that depends on the reason, doesn't it?" said another sweet voice, and I saw a gorgeous girl with blonde ringlets and red-rouged lips, wearing a mink coat, step out of a limousine and smile at me flirtatiously, I tried not to notice the large assets she was displaying from the plunging neckline of her white blouse. Instead, I paid attention to what she said next: "This man is a gentleman! He is late because he stopped to guide a lost child. I love a man willing to lead a lost lamb to safety…..If I had known the little Shepherd Boy was coming to take the exam today, I would have given him a ride."

She walked closer to me and I couldn't help but notice she walked like she was on a catwalk, her hips undulating with each step. "The little boy," she continued, "had lost his umbrella. But don't worry," she smiled with a toss of her hair and held up her own parasol, "I bought him a new one."

I found myself blushing, unsure why.

"This man isn't a grabby pervert," the blonde explained, "He's a chivalrous gentleman! A white-knight student who is willing to help a lost child on a snowy day is exactly what this school needs."

"Totally!" the redhead agreed. "So, come on, please let him in!"

"Please," I concurred, bowing.

"A woman shouldn't have to tell you this," the nag griped, "but no means no! Now scram!"

"You could say it in a more ladylike way!" the redhead huffed.

I was worried the nag was going to start a catfight, when suddenly her phone rang. "What?...Are you sure?...Yes, I understand." She looked at me, raising an eyebrow that had almost been plucked out of existence. "They're making an exception for you. You can take the test."

"R-really?" I grinned, estastic.

"You did it!" the redhead said, her glossy lips turning up into a smile.

"Thank you!" I told the redheaded girl. "Thank you!" I told the blonde lady, too, bowing appreciatively.

"You have a way with words," the redhead smiled at the blonde.

The blonde ignored her and looked to me. "Good luck on the exam, Shepherd Boy," she told me with a wink that accentuated her glamorous eye makeup. "I'll see you again in April."

"Let's both do our best!" said the redhead, smiling and flashing me a peace sign that showed off the smiley faces she'd painted on all of her nails.

"R-right!" I replied, encouraged.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Dear Grandpa, _I addressed a letter home a few months later.

_I'm a lucky guy to be helped out by two kind young ladies. Thanks to them, I passed! Starting today, I'm a student at Saotome Academy!_

"Haruta!" a cheery voice called my name. Suddenly, a hand was thrown around my shoulder. "Haruta, we're in the same class!" The hand belonged to a grinning guy with fluffy auburn hair. His name was Shibuya Tomochiga. I'd met him at the exam hall. He was an energetic, reliable buddy.

"Shibuya-san!" I grinned back.

"Shibuya-san?" he repeated. "Nah, dude, just call me Tomo-kun! Especially since we're going to be living together!"

Saotome Academy is a boarding school, so Tomochiga and I were assigned to be roommates. He quickly led me to the convocation area and started brushing the hair out of his eyes fidgetingly as soon as we sat down. That guy could never sit still.

"Welcome to the Saotome Academy Entrance Ceremony!" said one of the teachers from a podium at the front. "Let us begin with a word from our headmistress…" The teacher looked around, apparently not seeing the headmistress anywhere.

"Not again," grumbled a teacher with a ginger ponytail.

"OHOHOHO!" boomed a woman's laughter from….somewhere. "THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW LOVE CANNOT EVEN THINK OF SONGS! BOOO, JUST LEAVE, M'KAY?"

I turned around in my chair to see where the voice was coming from, and that was when I saw a woman standing atop a high tower!

"She'll fall!" a concerned male student cried.

I, on the other hand, was too mesmerized by the woman's strange appearance. She had a poofy wig that looked like Marie Antoinette, except it was purple and yellow and festooned with ribbons and flowers. She clenched a jeweled masquerade mask on a stick in one gloved hand, and wore a velvet cloak with a long train over a bizarre dress that looked like it had been designed by Lady Gaga.

Suddenly, she jumped from the tower! Everyone freaked out, until she stopped short in mid-air and we realized she was suspended by hidden wires. "THAT'S RIGHT, BOYS AND GIRLS ~" the woman cried, "YOUR HEADMISTRESS IS NONE OTHER THAN ME, SHINING SAOTOME-CHAN! WELCOME TO SAOTOME ACADEMY, OR RATHER, TO THIS SHINING WORLD!"

Then she dropped off the wires onto the stage, flinging off the wig, mask, cloak, and even the dress to reveal….another dress. But this one was more normal business attire, and on her face she wore chic cat's eye sunglasses. Two tufts of hair on the side of her head were put up in tiny red ribbons. "MUSIC IS LOVE!" she resumed her speech. "LET THE SOUL ENSHRINE IT! PUT YOUR HEART TOTES INTO YOUR SONGS! LIKE, BLOOM! SHINE FOR REALSIES, PEOPLE!"

Suddenly, she flew on wires away from the stage, crying, "CONGRATS ON YOUR ACCEPTANCE! THANK YOU!" as she soared out of sight. Confetti and shining lights exploded everywhere.

"W-whoa," I blinked. "That's our headmistress?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Saotome-chan used to be a super-cute super-idol!" Tomochiga explained as we walked into our classroom later that day. "'Course, then she got old, and you know what happens to idol girls when they're not young and beautiful anymore."

"But this school owes its existence to her song, 'Because Of Love', which sold 20 million CDS," he clarified as we sat down at our desks.

"20 million?" I repeated, incredulous.

"From first to last, this school is top-notch, man," Tomochiga nodded.

"It's you!" cried a sweet voice suddenly, and I turned and saw the redhead from the day of the exam in the short-skirted school uniform of Saotome.

"Thank you for helping me that day," I said, bowing quickly.

"Ooh, so this Lifesaver-chan A?" Tomochiga grinned.

"Lifesaver-chan?" I repeated with a roll of my eyes.

"It was no problem!" the redhead smiled. "I'm Ittoki Otoka. Nice to meet you…again."

"I'm Shibuya Tomochiga!" said Tomochiga, muscling his way past me. "Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Nanami Haruta," I smiled, shaking the redhead's – Otoka's – hand.

"Haruta-kun, hmm?" she smiled back. "Anyway, I'm glad you were able to take the test…."

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl with long blonde hair and glasses staring at me. She looked like a sweet _meganekko_, so I didn't pay much attention. Until, that is, she suddenly ran over to me, arms oustretched, crying, "EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

_What is she, a Twilight fangirl? _I wondered. Most guys would love to have a cute girl with such a large chest hugging them tightly, but I didn't! I mean, I don't like random strangers in my personal space!

Luckily, a girl with blue hair in a traditional Japanese _hime _cut understood that, grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the way, causing the random blonde to glomp Otoka instead.

"That was close," the blue-haired stranger muttered. She was standing behind me and I suddenly realized her small breasts were pressed right up against my back. I quickly backed away, blushing.

"T-thank you," I stammered.

"No need to thank me," the girl replied stoically, surprisingly not blushing as well.

"The heck was that?" Tomochiga asked the blonde, who looked sheepish.

"Pardon me," she muttered. "But that guy looks so much like Edward that I just couldn't help myself!"

"Ed….?" Tomochiga began.

"I look like some foreign dude?" I asked.

"No, like my dog!" the blonde explained herself. "Oh, Edward, so tiny and cute! I haven't been able to see him since I moved here!"

I smiled. I guess it made sense, a girl loving cute things. It wasn't as weird as if a guy had done it. I mean, girls loved cute stuff like Hello Kitty and My Little Pony and puppies, right?

"I'm Shinomiya Natsumi," the bespectacled blonde introduced herself, calming down at last. "I love things that are small and cute!"

I was slightly taken aback by that. Was she calling me small? I sighed. That figured. I didn't like people calling attention to the fact that I was so shrimpy and scrawny. I mean, girls preferred tall, muscular men, didn't they?

But then, this Natsumi girl seemed to love my shrimpiness. I suppose that made me feel a bit better about myself.

Then, the blue-haired girl introduced herself, too. "I'm Hijirikawa Masako."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. "I'm Nanami Haruta."

"Since your name is Natsumi," Otoka told the blonde, "can I call you Na-chan?"

"Na-chan?" Natsumi parroted, then squeed. "That's cute!"

"I like it," Tomochiga agreed.

"For Masako," Natsumi suggested, "What about Masa-chan?"

"I don't care," Masako shrugged, and sat back down at her desk, smoothing down her skirt fastidiously.

"Masako-chan is super duper cute!" Natsumi called after her.

We all sat down, and then suddenly curtains fell on all the windows. Spotlights fell on the desk at the front of the class, and a high voice called, "Good morning –pu!"

"Okay, everyone, take your seats," the voice commanded, and I looked and saw it belonged to a teacher who had just walked in. The teacher had on a bright yellow button-down shirt, with matching blazer, slacks, and tie. The person, whose pink hair was cropped in a short fringe, also carried a dapper cane and wore a tophat the color of sunshine, which they tipped at the class. "The very picture of a dapper _bishonen_, Tsukimiya Rinko!" they introduced themself. "I'm in charge of Class A here! You can call me Rinko-sensei!" they said with a suave wink, placing the top hat back on their head with a flourish.

"Even in front of you," Tomochiga whispered, "you can tell that's a chick."

"Eh?!" I gasped in shock. "That person is a woman?!"

"You haven't heard of Tsykimiya Rinko?" the teacher said, rapping on my desk with her – I still couldn't believe it was a her! - cane. "You need to make an impact to be a TV hit! That's common sense!" She turned away in a huff, her coattails flapping behind her.

"Dude!" Tomochiga cried. "You seriously hadn't heard of her?"

"Well, I don't have a TV at my house," I elucidated.

"WHOA. DUDE." Tomochiga stared at me in disbelief. "These days everybody's talking about her. She's definitely a chick….."

Then he hushed when he both realized she was speaking to the class. "Welcome to Saotome Academy!" Rinko-sensei began. "As you know, this is a performing arts school for idols and the composers who write songs for them. Our facilities and environment are unmatched! And all our teachers are either working idols or famous composers! If you distinguish yourself, you might be in for a major debut! So I hope you're rarin' to go!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later, at lunch, Tomochiga looked at me with an overwhelmed expression. "Between the entrance ceremony and homeroom, it's a lot to take in, ain't it, Haruta? And this place is friggin' huge. Man, I'm starving. I'm gonna go get a hamburger." He ran off.

"Wait, Tomo-kun!" I cried. "You have to pay with this card!" Suddenly, I tripped and dropped the card. But a hand with black-painted nails and about a million bangles jangling upon it caught it!

"Safe," a high-pitched voice giggled, and I found myself staring into the eyes of a girl with blonde pigtails peeking out of her sideways baseball cap. She wore a white hoodie over a sporty blue tennis dress.

"Watch it, Mini-chan!" called a familiar voice. "I call dibs on Shepherd Boy over there, 'kay?"

I turned and recognized the owner of the voice. It was the blonde who had saved me the day of the exam, who today had just as much glam makeup on as she had back then, and now also had the top two buttons of her uniform top undone, showing plenty of cleavage (N-not that I was looking!)

"Why're ya callin' me 'Mini', Renge?" the girl in the baseball cap complained. "I mean, d'heck d'ya mean? Like, Minnie Mouse?"

"Nah, like 'miniature', you chibi," the blonde giggled.

"My name ain't 'Mini' or 'Chibi'!" the girl protested loudly. "It's Kurusu Syouko!"

"T-thank you for helping me the day of the exam!" I addressed the curvaceous blonde, ignoring the petite one.

"Meeting you again must be fate," she smiled at me.

"You're still throwing yourself at every guy you meet?" I heard Masako ask, suddenly appearing behind me.

"And you're still a prude," the blonde replied, walking away from both of us.

Suddenly, Tomochiga came up behind me. "Lifesaver-chan B was Jinguji Renge?!" he asked, in shock.

"Yeah," I nodded. "You know her?"

"Nah, man, she's famous," Tomochiga described. "That smokeshow happens to be the daughter of the Jinguji Financial Group!" He then pointed to Masako, who I noticed was wearing a form-fittiing blue argyle sweater that showed off her figure….and was staring at Renge. "Hijirikawa Masako is the daughter of the Hijirikawa Finanical Group! VIP heiresses like that are total tabloid fodder. Every party Renge goes to gets documented by the paparazzi."

"I noticed you're not in S class this year," Renge smirked at Masako. "Is your talent as unimpressive as your wardrobe?"

"I'll turn things around." Masako swore. "I don't have to answer to a Paris Hilton wannabe like you."

"Geez," Tomochiga sighed. "When two _ojous_ like that meet, they always turn so catty".

As we sat down to eat, he grinned, "Still, at a school like this, we're surrounded by smokin' hot ladies! It's hard for a man to focus when he's surrounded by all these fine-ass _hime _ - princesses – around here. I guess you could call 'em 'Princesses of Song', or something like that."

"_Hime _of Song?" I thought about this. It had a certain ring to it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Later that night at my dorm, Tomochiga was lounging lazily on his bed, but I was busy unpacking. I pinned up a poster of a fair woman with shoulder-length dark hair and styled bangs wearing a classy black dress.

"That's right, I'll do my best!" I declared. "So someday I can write a song for Hayano-sama!"

"Why're you so into Hayano?" Tomochiga asked. "I mean, sure, she's hot, but she's like…..

_Heyyyy, are you having, like, a totes-McGotes, cray-cray amazeballs day?_

….like, a super-ditzy comedy idol."

"But…." I dissented. "Hayano-sama's songs are beautiful!"

Because my health sucked when I was a kid, I had to live with my grandpa, and like I said, I didn't get out much. When I had to occasionally return to the city, it kind of freaked me out. All this hustle and bustle….plus higher crime. Like, I kept seeing these really intimidating looking guys. I thought I was going to get beat up for sure. I know I'm a shrimp, so I'm an easy target. One guy bumped into me and knocked me down, and he looked at me like it was my fault and I thought he was going to punch my lights out. Instead he just walked away, and….I don't know, man, I just couldn't find it in me to get back up. Men aren't supposed to cry, but honestly, I was about to. Then I heard Hayano's voice, like it was calling to me….

_Ah… reaching out to only you,_

_The sound of this wind… Feeling heart…_

_Don't cry anymore, you're fine as you are!_

_Look at the sky! Ah… My sweetest love!_

_Blue… The sparkling blue drops trailing down a cheek_

_Rise… Did you know? About the light to tomorrow_

_Truth… You probably still don't know yourself well, huh?_

_Those tears will surely become your guiding rainbow!_

_If your long trail goes cold,_

_Ah… I'll warm it with a song!_

_All of your prayers may not become stars,_

_But if you believe in your dreams,_

_They will be thousands of "jewels that shine brightest in the night sky"_

Her song made me think maybe it was ok for a man to cry once in a while….she also made me not want to cry anymore. I felt like she could take care of me, like a mom or a wife or something. I felt at home, at peace, when I heard her sing.

"I'd never heard anything like it," I admitted to Tomochiga. "It wasn't like the music I heard at my grandpa's house. It was stirring, but also….sweet. Gentle. Demure."

"Yeah, I guess Hayano was like that when she first debuted," Tomochiga considered.

"It made me decide I wanted to make music like that," I confessed. "I want to write a song that she'll sing someday."

"Hmm," Tomochiga said with a sly grin, coming over and ruffling my hair. "Most guys our age don't have just one girl that they're so devoted to."

"I-it's not like that!" I argued, blushing furiously.

"Still," said Tomochiga seriously, "it's impressive that you have such a clear goal in mind to work toward."

I guessed that was uncommon for guys my age, too.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Dude, classes start tomorrow and I haven't unpacked at _all_," Tomochiga groaned later. He sat up. "Man, I'm hungry. I'm gonna go get some snacks. You want something?"

I nodded. Weren't teenage guys always hungry?

Just after he left, I heard a "meow" at my window! There was a cat outside, and Tomochiga had left the window open, so it jumped right in!

Like a typical guy, my room was a mess. I had a bunch of socks on my bed I hadn't decided where to put yet. The stupid cat grabbed one in his mouth and took off out the window with it!

"Hey!" I called. "I need those for gym class! Come back, Kitty!"

I took off after it. I've never been a real athletic guy, so I'm embarrassed to admit I was too slow to catch the thing. But little did I know the fateful event that was about to happen to me….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I found my gym sock lying on the ground next to a lake. Just as I picked it up, I heard a rustling in the bushes behind me. Out walked a fair-skinned girl with shoulder length dark hair, her bangs falling in her face as she stared down at the ground. She was wearing a black button-down blouse with lace on the collar, and a long black skirt. When I saw her face, it was unmistakable.

_Hayano-sama?!_

"Uh….." I began. I had no idea what to say. Was this really happening? Was she really here? What could a guy like me say to a drop-dead-gorgeous _goddess _of a classy lady like her? "I'm a fan…I, uh….never thought I would meet Hayano-sama like this…" I started, staring down at my sneakers.

She cut me off. "I'm Ichinose Tokika," she said. "Please don't confuse me with that shallow ditz, Hayano."

_Grandpa….What does this mean?_

_I'm sure the woman standing in front of me is Hayano-sama._

_So why…?!_


End file.
